


Relief

by motherconfessor



Series: Of Love and Devotion [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Watersports, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: “I’d like it if you did,” Lilith purred, reaching out with two fingers to stroke down the back of Zelda’s arm. “This is as much as for me as it is for you. Now be a good girl, and sit on my lap.”
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Of Love and Devotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169552
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading this.

Lilith watched as Zelda bit her lip, standing awkwardly before her, hands at her sides. She was utterly beautiful with the way the blush washed across her face.

“Hey, look at me,” she said, reaching up to tilt Zelda’s eyes to her. There was a false bravado in her face as Zelda tried to reign back control. “ This is an experiment. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again, or we can try something else and see if you like different aspects.”

Zelda nodded, her hands fisting tighter at her sides, lips pressed together.

So often, society had shamed women away from their sexuality––it was perhaps because of this that there was nothing Lilith loved more than watching as someone dropped that shame and accepted their desires.

Zelda had always balanced between embracing her sexuality and being ashamed of herself for liking certain things, but it had always been easy to coax her to accept herself.

This one was different. It was rooted in the depths of her psyche, something she admitted had only ever been a fantasy she occasionally indulged, before shame filled her.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Lilith. She’d suspected ever since she’d made Zelda squirt in her office that there was some aspect of watersports her girlfriend would want to play with. The panic Zelda had shown when she realised what she’d done had been endearing. The false bravado following it was annoyingly attractive. But the shame was painful. If there was one thing Lilith loathed, it was something feeling ashamed of their sexual desires.

Ever since that time in her office, Lilith had wanted to explore that moment. Here was a kink that Zelda hadn’t been able to admit to, and the only thing Lilith wanted was to watch her confidence grow with it.

Eventually, Zelda had found enough vulnerability in Lilith to confess that she’d like to try it—how could she refuse? How could she not feel utter devotion at the concept that Zelda trusted her with such vulnerable information?

And here they were. Lilith, sitting on a chair in the kitchen, relaxed as she watched Zelda turn a lovely shade of red.

“This was a ridiculous idea. I––“

“I’d like it if you did,” Lilith purred, reaching out with two fingers to stroke down the back of Zelda’s arm. “This is as much as for me as it is for you. Now be a good girl, and sit on my lap.”

Zelda shifted and then straddled her as she drew in a deep breath, her hands wrapping over the top of the chair. “You don’t need to lie to me. I know you’re only doing this because I asked. And I’m thankful for that, but it’s not your kink.”

“Zelda,” She said, reaching up to grab the woman’s chin. “Do you think that I don’t absolutely adore how much you’re squirming right now? How much need and desire is building in you at the very idea of what we’re doing?”

“I mean, of course, but––“

“There are two sides to this. And I want to see you come undone. Now…are you going to relax or am I going to be forced to make you relax?”

Zelda’s demeanour changed, and Lilith felt her own desire grow at seeing her girlfriend’s lust take form in her face.

It was slow, trust was forming in this vulnerable position, but they both wanted this.

Lilith set her hands on Zelda’s thighs, feeling the coolness of the woman’s skin as she edged up the skirt, rocking her hips to feel Zelda shift.

“Comfortable?” She teased, sliding the skirt up higher.

“You know very well that I am _not_ ,” Zelda snapped.

“Mm. Let go then.” She leaned back, watching as Zelda shifted against her pants. She was burning red. Her breath was slow and deep as she looked away. “Look at me, Zelda. I want you to watch me when you let go.”

She turned her head, teeth coming out to bite her bottom lip. “I can’t…I don’t think I can…”

“You can,” Lilith said as her right hand she slid between Zelda’s legs, stroking over the damp material. She was already so turned on, and god, Lilith felt her breath snatched from every time she came to touch over and feel the wetness pool.

There were so many things she wanted to say, to feel the arousal grow, but she held her tongue.

Usually, Zelda enjoyed the dirty talk. But given that this was a delicate situation, and how vulnerable she was right now, Lilith refrained from indulging in other kinks just yet. Zelda’s first experience in exploring this needed to be about trust and devotion. So Lilith held her eyes as she stroked over the plain, cotton underwear, and felt as Zelda’s thighs shook, her body desperately holding on.

“You look beautiful,” Lilith said. “Have I told you that today?”

“Yes, this morning.”

“Mm, you do look good in the morning light.” She stroked firmer, feeling the material grow damper underneath her touch.

“ _Lilith_ ,” Zelda exhaled, her voice straining. “I know I said I didn’t want to know but have you done with this with other clients?“ Her eyes plead, and Lilith knew why she was asking. A part of her was worried that if it did occur, and Lilith _hadn’t_ experienced this, she would react with disgust.

It wasn’t _rational_ , but fear didn’t need to be rational for it to take hold.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lilith responded. “I _want_ this with you. If you really want to stop, we can. But don’t stop because you’re worried about my reaction. Zelda….” No, it wasn’t enough to say it. She leant back, and with one hand, flicked her pants undone, unzipping the fly before she took Zelda’s and led it down between her legs.

Zelda hesitated, before sliding down and still, Lilith could feel her shake, her body clenching tight.

Lilith spread her legs (knowing as well that it would spread Zelda wider), rocking up as she felt Zelda’s fingers slip over her sex, stroking over the vulva to find how slick she was (and Lilith knew how wet it was down there. Niagara Falls had nothing over the situation in her pants).

Zelda’s mouth parted, excitement burning in her eyes as her hand was held there, and tension eased.

And it really did ease––Lilith felt a stream spill against her fingers before it stopped. The droplets spilling across her fingers and down.

“You’ve worked yourself up too much,” Lilith said, letting go of Zelda’s hand to reach up and grab around her waist, tugging her closer. “I think it’s time that I helped out.”

Zelda nodded, her words muffled as Lilith flicked the cotton on her plain underwear aside and stroked at the sex firmer, before sliding inside of her. She wasn’t gentle; she’d been with Zelda long enough to know that in moments like this, she liked it hard and fast.

“Oh, _Jesus fuck_ ,” Zelda said as her hips rocked, riding her fingers like they were time-pressed. Her hands slid to Lilith’s shoulders, nails digging in as she held onto her tight. “ _Fuck_.” It was short and tight, and Lilith revelled in it as she fucked her to climax.

It didn’t take long, Lilith felt her clench, her thighs squeezing––and as she did, Zelda’s head began to toss back before Lilith reached up, grabbing her jaw to pull her attention back as Zelda continued to ride her other hand. 

Zelda’s eyes snapped to hers, just as her eyebrows arched and pressed together, her body clenching tight––and all at once, she let go.

Lilith grinned wide, watching the relief shudder through Zelda as urine spilt down between their legs, spilling down hot against the chair and onto the floor beneath them. The embarrassment washing over Zelda’s face, but Lilith wasn’t done with her yet.

She continued to thrust inside of her, grinning. “Good girl,” she said and watched as the words had their desired effect. Zelda was used to her pushing her limits, and _like the good girl she was_ , continued to ride through. Her hips rocking again over the fingers, hands squeezing deeper into Lilith’s shoulder, and then they were riding her to orgasm number two.

Here Lilith leant up, tugging Zelda’s jaw closer as she said to her. “I should make you lick up the mess you caused over my pants.”

 _There it was_ , the loud gasping moan, pupil’s dilating as Zelda’s cunt squeezed around her fingers in a visceral reaction (not coming just yet, but _almost_ ). Deep in her heart, her darling love had a degradation kink, and Lilith couldn’t wait to explore it.

She kissed Zelda, holding her firm as she pushed her through to the second climax and then eased her slowly back down, removing her fingers from inside of her as she pulled back to watch the red soften over Zelda’s face.

Zelda gasped in deep breaths, and the emotions rushed over before she looked up shyly.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Lilith said, her eyes flicking over her face. Truly, she was. There was no other woman on earth that could compare. Not when Zelda looked at her like that, looked _like that_ in the middle of a climax. She was the epitome of perfection. Venus reborn.

Zelda laughed before she smiled, and there, at that moment, there was absolutely no shame as her hands settled on either side of Lilith’s face as she leant forward and kissed her gently. “Thank you,” she said.

“I did this for selfish reasons,” she teased, kissing her gently again. “We should do it again.”

“Are you certain? You don’t have to.“

“What part of _selfish reasons_ aren’t you getting?” Lilith laughed. “Yes, I liked this. I _especially_ liked this with you. I want to do it again, and I hope you do too.”

Zelda smiled, a demure look on her face as she shifted. “I would like that.”

“Good. Now…did you want to clean up or was there anything else you wanted to tell me about your fantasy?”

Zelda cleared her throat, shifting her leg. “Let’s have a shower and clean-up, and I’ll tell you about it for next time. I liked this as it was. I don’t…in case the rest doesn’t marry up…I want to enjoy this for what it was.”

Lilith nodded. “Of course,” she agreed. “Well, Zelda Spellman. Let’s get you nice and clean, so I can take you out to dinner and fuck you again.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, laughing as she shifted off her, but there was an absolute delight when she looked back at Lilith, her eyes drawing over the wet patches on her pant leg, down to the floor before she looked away.

There was nothing more beautiful than that smile. A private excitement when someone’s fantasy matched up in reality. The pride Lilith felt when Zelda’s eyes flicked back to hers again, was almost as divine as the feeling of watching Zelda experience it.

“I love you,” she told her.

“I love you, too,” Zelda responded.

Yeah, she didn’t tire of that either.


End file.
